


If You Don't Like It You Can Beat It Baby

by TwinkGrayson (CaptainLordAuditor)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dick Grayson is Robin, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/TwinkGrayson
Summary: Robin thinks Batman needs a distraction.
Relationships: Batman/Robin, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	If You Don't Like It You Can Beat It Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkangejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/gifts).




End file.
